fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Days of F.A.N.T
Days of F.A.N.T is the fourth episode of Fantendo - Alternate Worlds's first season, and the fourth episode overall. It was written by . Synopsis What if F.A.N.T was evil? Plot Starting some time during Fantendo - Genesis, Helen Rizzo is taking tests on Unten and asking him about his planet's culture. Unten tires of this and accidentally blasts electricity at her, frusterated. Unten apologizes and runs off with his friends, escaping their grasp. Rizzo is taken to the hospital as she looks to find that she has lost. Rizzo swears to herself to take down Unten, as she is taken in. Rizzo is sitting in the hospital, as she is shown with an eyepatch, learning that Unten destroyed her eyesight in one eye in the blast. Rizzo learns that they are still on the run, and that Six was never found. Rizzo is left soured by this first impression, and is later called to the White House by President Independence. Rizzo assumes she'll lose her job and be reprimanded for her massive failure, but that's not the case. Independence explains that she is a great agent, and that he knows she has a grudge against Unten and his friends, and by extension, all powered people. Independence offers her the chance to run a new division of the United States called Forces Against National Threats, or F.A.N.T for short. Rizzo eagerly takes up the chance and thanks Independence for his kindness. Sometime later, Unten is walking around a grocery store when he sees a news channel that labels him and his friends as Terrorists and begs civilians to report them. Unten quickly begins to leave when a balding man approaches him and silently injects him with a drug that knocks him out. The balding man cuffs Unten and takes him in, with his badge labelling him as Eric Sinn. Unten wakes up in a white room with a locked door and no windows. Unten bangs on the door, but no one responds. Unten desperately blasts electricity at the door, but finds that it has no effect. Unten refuses to give up, but finds that it has no use and eventually sits down quietly, wondering if his friends are okay. Sinn approaches Rizzo and Rizzo hugs him. Rizzo thanks Sinn for doing the right thing and finally bringing him in. Sinn begins to question if it was a misunderstanding, but Rizzo snaps at him and shows him her eye. Rizzo tells Sinn that "his kind" will only bring hurt and death to the world. Sinn disagrees, but being old friends with Rizzo, can't find a way to express it. Unten is sitting when he hears someone sneaking around in the prison block. He screams for help, and the door is unlocked by a yellow Beorn who introduces himself as Hugo Logia. Unten begins to ask how he survived, but Logia says they have no time and they run through the prison block. The two look around for an exit, and eventually find a door to the garage. They quickly get in a car and drive off, with Logia driving. However, they are quickly shot at by a helicopter piloted by Rizzo alongside Sinn. Logia swerves around and evades her fire, but she eventually blasts the car to pieces. She then begins to aim for Unten and Logia, but the fire freezes in mid-air. Unten soon realizes that Logia is responsible for it, and Logia tells him he can't hold the fire much longer. Rizzo takes aim once more, but her helicopter is suddenly shot down by a large plane. The helicopter crashes into the ground, killing both Rizzo and Sinn. The plane lands, and a man in armor who calls himself 410 rescues Logia and Unten, taking both of them into the plane. Both Logia and Unten strap in and thank 410, who takes off his armor, revealing himself to a blonde-haired young man who re-introduces himself as James Zabrent. Zabrent explains that he is a head agent of a rival organization in the shadows called Revolution. Zabrent goes on and says they date back to World War II, and are slowly working to fight the larger and more powerful F.A.N.T and take it down. The plane docks at an underground base and Zabrent takes them in. He explains that they are working slowly but surely to take down F.A.N.T, and introduces his two top agents, a married couple consisting of Alena Carter and Jake Skett. They get to know each other before Zabrent shows them his plan: to liberate every prisoner at the F.A.N.T base. Both Unten and Logia volunteer for the mission, and after much planning, they head in to do so. As the squad get ready to go in, Unten knows that his friends are gone and might be dead, and that the world at large views him as a terrorist, but that with Revolution, there's a small hope that things will get better. As they charge in, the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Fantendo - Alternate Worlds